mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyler730/Predicting Mario Kart 9 Part 2: Items
Hey guys, Tyler730 here. Welcome to another Predicting Mario Kart 9 blog post. Last time, I talked about what retro tracks should appear. Today I’ll be talking about the items. Items I Want to See Banana The Banana has always been a staple to the franchise. They can be quite useful in some situations. Plus it’s kind of funny seeing other racers slip into bananas. Boo The Boo is a very interesting item. I like the fact that it can steal items from other racers. Glad to see it return to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Green Shell Like the Banana, the Green Shell is a staple to the series. Why wouldn’t this item return? Red Shell You know what’s better than a Green Shell? A Red Shell! Why wouldn’t I want this useful item back? Lightning The Lightning is a very useful item. It can really come in handy in some situations. Plus it’s really satisfying to shrink the other racers if you end up getting one. Mushroom I just really like the idea of making a quick boost. Plus it’s a staple to the franchise. Starman One of my all time favorite items. I just like the idea of being temporarily invincible. Plus it’s more common to get than the Bullet Bill (which I also really like). Poison Mushroom It really sucks that we couldn’t use this item in Super Mario Kart. I think it should return. Double Mushroom Two Mushrooms is better than one! It’s double the boosts! Triple Mushroom Three times the Mushrooms, three times the speed boosts! Why wouldn’t I want this item back? Golden Mushroom It’s a Mushroom made of solid gold! Plus it has infinite speed boosts! (well only temporarily) Triple Green Shell Three Green Shells is three times better than one! Triple Red Shell Three shells that can home in on another racer? Definitely! Spiny Shell This is a very controversial item. I am aware that it can be super annoying but it keeps balance. I also want the winged-variant. Removing the wings was a terrible idea in my opinion. Banana Bunch You have five Bananas that line up behind your kart. This can be extremely useful for protection and/or messing around with other racers. Why do we only get three now? Fake Item Box Honestly it’s pretty surprising that this item hasn’t returned yet. While it’s really poor on defense, I just like the idea of having an item box that’s actually fake. It would be better to have it block items again, though. It also needs to look a lot less obvious. Chill out on the red please. Fireball While I’ve never played Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, I heard the racer can’t shoot five fireballs at once instead of one, which is a lot better than one. Heart Like the Boo, this is a very interesting concept. I’m surprised to not see this one return. Bob-omb An item that has made recent appearances. I just like throwing these guys at other racers. Bowser Shell A giant shell flying around?! Definitely! Giant Banana A big Banana is better than a small Banana. Chain Chomp Chain Chomps are awesome! It’s so cool to drive around with the giant behemoth. Bullet Bill One of the greatest items of all of Mario Kart. The Bullet Bill can give you a temporarily BIG boost! Plus you’re also invincible too. Always bring this back! Mega Mushroom I really like it that the racer can become big and squish other racers in their path. It’s really awesome, even if it can be hit by Bullet Bills/Starmen. However, that rarely happens to me. Lucky 7 An item that gives you SEVEN different items?! That’s awesome! Bring this back!!! Boomerang Flower Such a unique power-up from Super Mario 3D Land. As an item it’s no disappointment. Definitely needs to return. Potted Piranha Plant I always had a lot of fun with this item. The Potted Piranha Plant can grab coins on the road, give you a little boost in speed, and bite other racers. Super Horn The Super Horn really is a super item. You can hit other racers and items, including the Spiny Shell! How amazing is that?! Items I DON’T Want to See Feather Honestly this should be a battle mode exclusive item. For racing, it’s super useless and only used for a couple shortcuts. Triple Bananas Good item, but 5 Bananas > 3 Bananas. Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg An item that can crack and reveal another item seems cool, but it’s completely useless if the other racer can grab that item. What's the point in using an item that literally HELPS your rivals? Blooper This item is super annoying and common. It’s just ink all over your screen. It's also useless against pro players, as this item does nothing to change the game play. It has no real impact on the racers. I’m surprised this nuisance hasn’t left us yet. Thunder Cloud I loathe this item with a fiery passion! What’s the point in getting an item that literally harms you? You get a temporary increase in speed but then you get shrunk unless you touch another racer. Are you serious?! This item is the bane of my existence. I’m glad the bane of my existence hasn't appeared in the later installments. This item can go straight to Hell. All I have to say is: NEVER BRING THIS ITEM BACK!!! Thanks for only having this item in Mario Kart Wii. POW Block The POW Block is one of the most annoying and common items. It literally shakes every player in front of the user. My biggest issue is how often it appears, unless I use it. Usually I am in a race and this block menace appears and shakes me. Then it appears again and again and again. However, what really ruins this item is the fact that it's also a completely useless item, and there's a big reason for it being useless: timing. The POW Block became useless once everyone realized that you can be in the air or shake the Wii Remote at the correct time and not really get hit by it at all. I’m glad this annoying and useless thing hasn’t appeared in the later installments. Fire Flower Not a bad item, but the Fireball is better. Super Leaf This item is useless! You get a tail which can whack other racers and items, but I usually get this thing when there’s no danger! What’s the point?! Crazy 8 If Lucky 7 is what I want, then I wouldn’t want this item. It’s basically Lucky 7 but with a Coin. Speaking of coins... Coin Why do we need the Coin as an item? Considering there’s coins ON THE TRACK, that makes this item pointless. It can also leave you extremely vulnerable. There’s an incoming Red Shell! What am I going to do. Oh look an Item Box. What is it a Banana? Shell? Super Horn? Nope, I got a Coin. A COIN!!! BAM! I get hit! What the hell?! I NEVER want this item to return. EVER!!! Sorry I Had to let that out. Anyway, let’s get to new items I want to see. New Items Iceball It works exactly like a Fireball but it temporarily freezes other racers. Peepa Creates a barrier of Peepas around the racer. If an another racer touches a Peepa, then the Peepa will temporarily take control of their vehicle. Hammer Suit Racers can throw multiple hammers at different racers. Spring Mushroom Racers can launch high into the air up to three times, making insane shortcuts. Well that ends the blog post. What items do you want to see in Mario Kart 9? Part 3 will be about Characters! This is Tyler730, signing out. Category:Blog posts